


Usiminax

by mirokai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Sex, Aliens, Diplomacy, Fighting, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Politics, Pregnancy, Romantic Relationship, Royalty, Science Fiction, Sort Of, Worldbuilding, alien mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirokai/pseuds/mirokai
Summary: An alien love story.When King Somos' hive is threatened at a time when he is at his most vulnerable, his kingsmate, Corbin, must find a solution.
Relationships: Original Alien Character/ Original Alien Character
Kudos: 6





	1. Present Day, Ninth Year of the Reign of King Somos

**Author's Note:**

> If you've come upon this work by way of my Mystrade fanfic, please know that this is a real hard left turn from that. I hope you'll read anyway, but do know that this is straight up alien sci fi. There is a loving M/M couple at the heart of it, but if aliens are not your jam, please give this a skip, and I'll be back with more Mystrade soon.   
> Please note that this story has a character who uses male pronouns and is pregnant, due to alien biology which is somewhat explained in the story. So, sort of mpreg? Again, if that squicks you, please skip.   
> Finally, there is some violence in Chapter 5. I don't consider it graphic, but "Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings" as a result.   
> Still with me? Then enjoy! <3 Miro

The king was pregnant. When the emissary came the kingsmate was practicing spear drills on the balcony of the royal apartment, within earshot of where the king dozed on a couch, one arm draped over his large belly.

The kingsmate’s spear flashed in the sun, drawing the eyes of the young guards on duty, who should have been watching the sky. They reasoned to themselves that watching their commander, the Lord of the Guard, drill had to be acceptable on-duty behavior. Besides could they really be expected to ignore the Sunset? He was unquestionably the most beautiful usiminax in several generations, standing a head taller than any of them, with wings that occasionally brushed the ground when they were folded on his back. And his color! The guards, like most of their hivemates, had feathers and fur of varying shades of mottled brown and tan. The king had always been considered a great beauty for his tawny golden fur and feathers the same color, streaked with black. But Lord Kingsmate Corbin burned orange as a flame. Even before he earned the title of Lord of the Guard and then his mate, Somos, was coronated, making Corbin the kingsmate, no one called Corbin “Sunset” to his face. Though the name accurately described his coloring, it also referred to his skill at and propensity for ending lives. 

One of the guards, watching Corbin’s muscles ripple through a series of lunges and thrusts, thought about the rumor that he had crushed an insubordinate underling’s throat with one hand. It was that thought that returned the guard’s eyes to the sky. 

“Approaching!” she shouted, and the rest of the unit snapped to attention, each with a hand on the spears strapped to their backs and prehensile tails ready to grab the knives at their waists. 

Corbin was also on alert, keeping his spear in hand, but holding it down at his side. He blinked, unconsciously raising the thin membranes between his eyes and eyelids that allowed him to stare directly at the sun. With his darkened vision he could see the approaching usiminax were not a threat, but their coming made him frown deeply as he holstered the spear on his back. The guards around him removed their hands from their weapons and lowered their tails, but continued to stand at attention. 

Lady Ygraine, Lieutenant Kalor, and Lady Dennen - representatives of each of the hive’s three branches of government - landed in front of him on the balcony. “This can’t be good.” Corbin crossed his arms over his broad chest. 

“Is the king asleep?” Ygraine asked quietly. Corbin glanced inside the apartment to confirm, then nodded. Ygraine was Somos’ mother, the last kingsmate, and generally oversaw the workings of the Hive Council when her son was forced to curtail his duties during breeding years. “And we won’t bother him if we speak out here?”

“As long as we refrain from shouting,” Corbin replied, looking at Lady Dennen of the Trading Corps. She appeared worried: no sign that this was about their usual antagonism. 

“Sir,” Kalor put in, “there’s been an emissary from Nokoloo.” Kalor was one of Corbin’s lieutenants, and along with only two others, trusted to command the Guard while Corbin tended to Somos’ breedings.

“An  _ emissary? _ ”

“From the new queen, sir. First Year.”

“Yes, and why on earth is the First Year Queen of Nokoloo sending us an emissary in Somos’ Ninth Year?”

“She says they want the copper seam, sir.” It was a ridiculous statement and Corbin looked at each of them in turn, knowing they wouldn’t have come to him if it had been possible to give the obvious “no” and send the emissary on her way. 

“And?”

“The emissary says she will only deal with King Somos and the full guard of Nokoloo is on their way here. If the emissary is not permitted to negotiate with King Somos for the copper seam, she says they will take that as hostility and attack.” 

Corbin squinted at his lieutenant. “What? That makes no damn sense.” 

“It’s just a pretext for war,” said Ygraine. 

“Obviously,” Corbin replied, his tail lashing back and forth. “But it’s a stupid pretext. Why don’t they just attack us?” 

Dennen cleared her throat. “They are likely worried about what Abaloo and Selnaroo will do if they attack us completely unprovoked in a breeding year.” 

“Neither of them would get mixed up in a war between us and Nokoloo”. 

“No,” Dennen replied, “but they might stop trading with Nokoloo if there’s an unprovoked attack.” 

Corbin grunted his understanding and turned back to Kalor. “You’ve confirmed their guard is approaching?” 

“Yes, sir. It is Nokoloo’s full guard.” 

“Well, we have two generations on them, don’t we?” Corbin asked. “We still have the numbers when we’re in a defensive position.” 

“No,” Kalor’s voice betrayed a hint of emotion, “Sir, it’s their  _ full _ guard and we will be in breeding year position.” 

Corbin’s mouth opened, then shut again, his jaw tightening. His wings opened a little, and he turned to stare into the apartment at Somos obliviously dozing. Corbin flicked the tip of his tail up, a gesture that bid the visitors to wait, then walked to Somos’ couch and crouched beside it, taking several deep breaths of Somos’ breeding scent. In every third year of his reign, with the onset of breeding, Somos’ scent would change from his normal sharp spice, to the mellow smell of sun-warmed sand. Corbin inhaled that breeding scent for a minute until it calmed him enough for his wings to close. He leaned forward and nuzzled Somos’ hand. 

Somos stirred and opened his eyes blearily, but smiled on seeing Corbin. “Hello, love.”

Corbin tried to smile, “Hello, Highest.” 

Somos’ brow furrowed and the smile faded. “Need me?”

Corbin hesitated for a second then stroked the feathers of Somos’ crown. “No, love. I’ll handle it. You rest.” 

Somos caressed Corbin’s cheek, murmuring, “love you,” then shifted his position and fell back to sleep. Corbin bowed his head, took one more deep breath, then stood and returned to the balcony. 

“Ideas?” he asked the visitors who had been studiously trying not to watch the interaction between king and kingsmate. 

“They know King Somos is deep into pregnancy,” Dennen said. “We could have you try to speak for him as the kingsmate.” 

“May we all live to later savor the irony of you suggesting I undertake a diplomatic negotiation, Dennen,” Corbin said to the amusement of the others. “What do you think, Ygraine?”

The older female shrugged, “I think it’s worth a try.” 

Corbin took a deep breath and nodded. “Alright. I’ll need a script. And some time to bathe and get ready.” He made a whistling sound through his teeth and held up his finger. A moment later one of his garliffs landed delicately on his hand, humming. “Get Laza and Tyell. Tell them the king needs them.” 

“ZzzLaza zzzTyell zzzking needs.” The thumb-sized iridescent insect buzzed away. 

“Dennen and I will prepare the script,” Ygraine said. 

“Kalor,” Corbin said, “Prepare the Guard for war.”


	2. Two Years Before the Reign of King Somos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to the beginning of Corbin and Somos' relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very tame and brief alien sex in this chapter.

Prince Somos of Eneroo undoes me. The way his hands run over my chest, down my abdomen, and between my legs. The way his tail is wrapped sensuously around my thigh. The way he gently reaches a finger to stroke inside my sheath, and how he licks the base of my wing at the same time. I am completely undone. I make a noise I have never heard either myself or another make, and I am by no means inexperienced in the ways of pleasure. 

Somos laughs, and I do too. It is, after all, ridiculous. 

“When you finally get around to picking one of your numerous admirers to be your mate,” he purrs, uncoiling his tail and laying beside me in the nest, “you’ll have to tell him to take special care with your wings.”

I stretch my arms over my head, releasing the last of the tension in my body. “You’re the only admirer I care about, and you are already beyond skilled in that area.”

He leans over to nuzzle my chest. “I’m not talking about your friend who drives you wild with pleasure now and then, I’m talking about your future mate. Unless you’re just going to break hearts for the rest of your days and never settle down.”

“My friend?” I frown, “Somos, I haven’t been with anyone else since you and I started lying together.” 

“Hm, I may have noticed the hive’s mateless were looking bereft.” 

I sit up, forcing him to roll onto his back to look at me. “Somos, I love you.” 

He snorts, “You love what I do to your wings.” 

I feel my wings fold tight against my back, “No, Somos, I’m serious. I’m trying to court you. I love you. I want to settle down with you.” 

Somos scoffs. 

“How do you not know this?” I ask him, puzzled. “Our entire generation knows I want to be your mate.”

“What are you talking about?” 

“You talk about the mateless being bereft. Haven’t you noticed that none of them have been in your nest lately? It’s because they all know that I want to make you mine and they’re scared of me.” 

Somos rubs his hands over his face, “You should scare off the lovers of one of the dozens of mateless who fawns over you and is not going to be monarch in the next two years.” 

As if any of them meant anything to me besides a pastime and a warmer nest. 

“Somos, I want to be  _ your  _ mate. I want to be the kingsmate.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” he tells me, the equivalent of a body blow with the haft of a spear. “You’re going to be Lord of the Guard, and my mate is going to have to spend every third year tending to me while I breed.”

I wonder if that can truly be his objection. I tentatively reach out to take his hand, “There have been plenty of Lords and Ladies who were also monarchsmates. That’s what I want. I want to be with you. I  _ want  _ to tend to your breeding.” 

“Corbin,” he sits up, shaking his head. “You’re one of the most beautiful usiminax in history, not to mention the biggest and the strongest. You could have any mateless in the hive. Or probably any mated for that matter.”

This is, of course, completely accurate. 

“Yes,” I say. “I could have anyone I want. And I want you.” 

He sighs, “You should mate with some beautiful farmer or hunter who won’t make demands on your time. Or if you want someone clever, pick someone from the Council or the Corps. I need to find a mate who will not be responsible for the defense of the hive when I need him to be caring for me.”

“Somos, I will care for you better than anyone in this hive ever could because I love you. In your breeding years I will delegate to my lieutenants as previous Lord Kingsmates have. You will help me pick lieutenants who are trustworthy, and they will swear their loyalty to both you and I so that you have no concern about leaving the defense of the hive to them while you breed.”

Somos sighs deeply and shakes his head, looking away from me.

“Somos, do you love me?”

“Of course I love you, you gorgeous fool.” 

“Do you want me to be your mate?”

He sighs again, “Corbin…” 

I take his face in my hands, locking my eyes on his for the most important thing I will ever say to him. “Forget your responsibility. Forget mine. Forget our futures. Do you want to mate with me? Do you want to be mine and have me be yours forever?”

“Yes,” he replies, “Of course I do.”

“Prince Somos, you are beautiful and brilliant. When you talk to your people, you sparkle. Your attention makes every single usiminax in this hive come alive. And I have never seen anything so dazzling as you are in a negotiation. I have been madly in love with you since I guarded you on your trip to Valoo last year. There is not another usiminax on this earth who can satisfy me since I fell in love with you. I will fight for you, Prince Somos. I will do anything to be your mate. If you wish it, I will withdraw as heir to the lordship.”

“What?!” He pulls back from me, startled. “No!”

“Somos, I will do it if that’s what it will take to make me your mate. Please. For the rest of my life, I only want you. Knowing that you will have years where you will depend on your mate to care for you … I cannot stand the thought of that mate being anyone but me.”

He melts, and I know I’ve done it. “Truly?” he asks me quietly. “You really want to be my kingsmate with all it entails?”

I lean forward to touch my nose to his beautiful eyes, “Now who’s the fool? Clever as you are, you didn’t know how much I love you?” I wrap my arms and wings around him. 

Somos speaks quietly from inside my embrace, “I didn’t let myself see because I thought mating with me would be a punishment for you. I loved you too much to want to impose my breeding on you.”

I frown down at him, “So you would have mated with someone you didn’t love as much as me because… you loved me too much?”

“Yes?”

“Somos, you are the smartest usiminax I have ever encountered… but that’s really stupid.” 


	3. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Report of Commander Jan Smith, Terran Space Force, Observatory Mission to Xeros-c, Excerpt from Section 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What exactly, you may be wondering, do the usiminax look like?

_ Report of Commander Jan Smith, Terran Space Force, Observatory Mission to Xeros-c, Excerpt from Section 2 _

Xeros-c has one dominant species that is clearly sentient, which we’ve labeled Species Alpha and I will abbreviate SA. It is worth reiterating here that all observations of SA were made using the surveillance technology described in the first section of this report, so while we were able to observe SA closely when they were outdoors, we were unable to see them inside their dwellings. (See Section 3 for a description of SA’s habitations.) Notably we were unable to observe infant or juvenile SA, so the following description applies only to mature individuals and there may also be physical features which are only uncovered or revealed indoors. 

SA are bipedal and range in height from 1.5 to 1.8 meters. Their arms, legs, and heads are in similar proportions to humans, but they possess wings that are anchored on the shoulder blades and prehensile tails that originate just above the buttocks. [NOTE: Some members of my crew have referred to SA as “flying monkeys” due to the presence of wings and tails. I include this note in the interest of a complete record, but the designation is neither appropriate nor accurate. Aside from the prehensile tails, SA possess no other simian features. The phrase refers to an ancient Terran entertainment and I believe it to be derogatory. I have censured crew members who have used the phrase in my hearing.] SA have fur covering their feet, legs, tails, torsos, and faces. The tops of their heads are feathered and the feathers continue down the backs of their necks to the wings. Fur and feathers are generally the same color on individuals and range from brown to tan. 

SA have large muscular 4-toed feet. There are claws on each toe and paw pads on the bottom of each toe and on the ball of the foot. The heel of the foot is much narrower than the ball, and only touches the ground when an SA crouches before taking off in flight. The leg joint is in the same location as a human’s knee, but bends to the rear, facilitating a powerful spring into flight from a standing position. 

The SA’s tails are approximately 5 centimeters in diameter at the base and gradually taper to approximately 2 centimeters at the tip. The tails are extremely agile and are used to grasp tools and weapons, as well as for non-verbal communication. 

With one exception, detailed in Section 6, the SA are lean. Individuals observed guarding the habitation tend to be visibly muscled, as - to a lesser extent - are others who travel to and from the habitations with goods. 

The SA have three fingers and one opposable thumb on each hand. Their hands are dexterous and well-suited to their tools, weapons, and writing implements. 

As stated, the wings are attached to the shoulder blades and feathered. When sitting, standing, or walking the wings are generally folded against the back, but the wings are sometimes unfolded part way in what we believe to be signs of agitation or aggression. The structure of the wing is very similar to that of the large raptors of Terra. 

The SA have pointed teeth that appear sharp, and are adapted to an omnivorous diet. The nose is wide and flat with nostrils that have the ability to close completely, likely an adaptation for the continent’s frequent sand storms. The cheekbones are prominent ridges in the face. The eyes are varying shades of yellow and brown, with whites on the edges. 


	4. Present Day, Ninth Year of the Reign of King Somos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corbin meets the emissary.

Corbin stood in front of the great gate to Eneroo Hive, with Kalor, Dennen, and Ygraine behind him. He had bathed and preened his feathers and knew he cut an impressive figure. His hand strayed to his back, and he covered the motion by scratching a non-existent itch. The thought of facing an enemy unarmed, without even a side knife, much less a spear, was galling. He could wreak significant havoc with his bare hands, and had, when the need arose in the past, but he always felt better with a spear on his back and at least one knife at his waist. 

Somos had awoken as Corbin was readying to leave. Laza and Tyell, usiminax who had been chosen to each parent one of the twelve kits Somos was carrying, had been waiting for the king to open his eyes, and quickly offered everything they could think of to make him more comfortable. Somos had smiled patiently at their efforts and Corbin had been able to leave with just a nuzzle on his mate’s cheek and no further conversation or explanation of where he was going. 

Of the twelve parents-to-be for this breeding, Corbin found Laza and Tyell the least annoying, but he still hated watching them fuss over Somos, and only allowed them in the apartment when he couldn’t be there himself. He knew that Ygraine - and other kingsmates and queensmates before her - had allowed parents-to-be to practically live at the royal apartment during pregnancy and wait on the monarch’s every whim. Fortunately Somos had very few whims, even when pregnant, and Corbin couldn’t imagine not seeing to them himself. He had accepted that his rejection of the parents-to-be increased his reputation as a heartless killer. During Somos’ first two breedings in the Third and Sixth years of his reign, it had caused consternation among the parents-to-be. In the Third year, after a few brave councilmembers approached him on behalf of allegedly distraught parents-to-be, he had asked Somos about it as they were getting into their nest for the night. 

“Am I wrong?” he asked, after relaying the conversation with the councilmembers, “Should I let them flutter around here all the time?” 

“You’re not wrong,” Somos said, settling himself on his side, “the level of involvement of the parents is determined by the monarch and their mate.” 

“Do you want them here more?” 

“I want to be comfortable, and part of me being comfortable is not having you be miserable all the time.” 

“Somos, if you want them I’ll get over it.”

“I don’t want them, Cor. I belong to my people everywhere else in this hive. In our home I only want you.”

By the Ninth Year it was grudgingly accepted that the kingsmate saw to the king’s needs largely by himself, but would ask the parents-to-be to watch over Somos when he was checking in on the Guard or attending Council. 

_ Or, _ Corbin thought, standing in front of the gate,  _ attempting a negotiation with usiminax who clearly just want to kill us.  _

“They’re here,” Kalor said. Corbin looked up to see a small female flanked by two large males land several yards away. 

“Greetings,” Corbin said loudly, stepping forward. He folded his wings tight against his back, draped his tail over the front of his left leg, and turned his hands palms forward to show he was completely unarmed. “I am Corbin Kingsmate of Eneroo.”

“Greetings Lord Kingsmate,” said the female, mimicking his posture, as did her companions. “I am Yura, emissary of the great Queen Rodin, First Year of her reign.”

Corbin relaxed his tail and clasped his hands behind his back. “I understand you have stated that you wish to treat with King Somos regarding our copper seam.”

“That is my mission.”

“And you know that this is the Ninth Year of King Somos’ reign.”

“I am aware.” 

“More than halfway through his Ninth Year, with all that entails.” 

“Yes, Lord Kingsmate.”

Corbin paused, squinting at her. “Have you been to the breeding grounds, Yura Emissary of Nokoloo?”

“I have not yet had that pleasure, Lord Kingsmate.” 

“Hm. I suspect your queen would have had a hard time finding a willing emissary who had bred.”

“I would not know, Lord Kingsmate, as I was my queen’s first choice for this mission.”

“Oh really? Wonderful. Well, as you are aware that King Somos is in his breeding year, and as I know his mind better than any, I have been authorized to speak for him in this matter.”

“And yet, Lord Kingsmate, it is well-known, even in Nokoloo, that King Somos is the only one able to control your bloodthirsty impulses. I fear that negotiations with you shall only lead to hostility.”

Corbin focused on the smell of the sand at his feet, letting it remind him of Somos and keeping his wings and crest from rising. “You bring your full guard to our door in a breeding year and then accuse me of a thirst for blood?”

“Our guard is meant only to signal Queen Rodin’s seriousness regarding the copper seam.” 

“Fine. On behalf of Eneroo Hive, I acknowledge your seriousness. Your signal has been received.” He paused, checking the growing heat in his tone. “Let us discuss the copper seam.”

“While I appreciate that you have not yet killed me where I stand, Lord Kingsmate, my mission is to treat with the king, and the king alone.”

“And what will it take to stop this absurd pretext for war? Supplies? New trade terms?”

“I thought you had acknowledged our seriousness, Lord Kingsmate? We want your copper seam. And only your copper seam. And since that involves the transfer of territory, I can only negotiate it with your king.”

Corbin clamped his jaw shut, staring at Yura for a long moment, then turned to Ygraine, standing behind him. “Surely I can kill her now, can’t I?” he asked softly.

“No!” Dennen exclaimed, also keeping her voice low. “You can’t kill an emissary!”

Corbin’s voice deepened to a growl. “They are going to make war on us in a breeding year. We’re past the norms of inter-hive dealings.” 

“They are the ones breaking the norms. We can’t sink to their level.”

“I will sink to any level to protect my king and his hive.”

“Corbin,” Ygraine touched his arm, “you can’t kill her. We can’t do anything else without informing the king.”


	5. Second Year of the Reign of King Somos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to early in Somos' reign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fighting and violence in this chapter, which I consider fairly mild.

I fly at the point of the squad’s formation, taking most of the wind resistance for the six guardsmen and lieutenant that form a V behind me. Lieutenant Barian is nearly as big as I am and - if I’m being honest - at least as strong. He could easily fly point and if we were going farther, I might have given him a turn but I want him as fresh as possible for what is to come. I know my own limits and this mission will not come close to them. No need to test the others. 

We fly high enough that the air is thin and usiminax on the ground might mistake our shadows for those of smaller creatures. There was some discussion at Council of whether we should be doing this at night, so that we would be more likely to catch our quarry unawares. I prefer fighting in the daytime and assured Somos and the Council that we would be swift enough that we would not need the cover of night. So we’re flying fast, and high. 

I see the trade caravan crawling along the ground below, exactly where it’s supposed to be, and I move the end of my tail in a circle, the signal to be ready. If we stopped to confer in the air, it’s much more likely they would spot us, so I wait just long enough for the first signal to pass down the line, then give the sign that I’m going to dive: pointing my tail toward the ground twice. Another wait of a few seconds, then I cross my arms over my chest, curl my tail around my leg, duck my head, and pull my wings tight against my body, diving down with a speed that flattens my fur against my skin and makes my eye membranes snap up to protect against the wind. I plummet towards the earth, faster and faster until I am just a few body lengths above the usiminax of the caravan and they finally look up. I snap my wings open just enough to steer and careen my full weight into one of the guards, crushing him into the sand. I feel his ribs break under my feet as I launch at a trader. I draw my spear over my head mid-leap and slash it diagonally across the trader’s abdomen, spilling his innards. Before the trader has fallen I’ve grabbed my side knife with my tail and opened a deep line across another enemy’s leg, slicing an artery and causing blood to spray. There is suddenly pain in my side and I look down to see that a guard has stabbed me. I grin and lunge at her, grabbing her wing and crushing her secondary feathers. She cries out and I twist, popping the wing joint out of its socket. Her cry turns to a scream. I pull her closer to me and draw the blade of my spear across her throat. 

A few minutes later and it’s done. Twenty traders and guardsmen of Puyatoo Hive dead. No casualties and only minor injuries for my people. My guardsmen were efficient, as I’ve drilled them to be. 

A guard approaches with a canteen and thistle down. I pour water from the canteen over my wound, then jam the down into it to stop the slow seep of blood. 

“Alright, sir?” Barian asks from beside me. 

“Fine,” I grunt. “I’ll need a few stitches when we get back. Were you injured at all?”

He shows me his left arm that has a long cut across the bicep. It’s already stopped bleeding. “Just this. Barely a scratch.” I nod. 

“Have the squad finish picking over the caravan so we can go. The most valuable items only. We’ll send the recovery party out for the rest as soon as we reach the walls.”

“Yes sir. Sir, may I fly point on the way back?”

I look at the thistle down in my side. “Yes, Lieutenant.”

By the time we reach the walls of the hive I’m tired even though I flew in a protected part of the formation, and the thistle in my side is soaked through with blood. I send the recovery party - a contingent of guards and traders - out to retrieve the sledges of goods from the caravan, and send one of the uninjured guards from the mission to go report to the king and Council. I know Somos will be unhappy that I didn’t come myself, but I don’t want him to see me with an open wound. 

I start towards the healer’s quarters with Barian and Anka, the lieutenant who was in command while I was on the mission. Anka is briefing us on the nothing that happened in the hours we were gone. I press my hand against my side. Now that the adrenaline of the flight home is receding, the wound hurts. 

“So the sun sets on another group of innocents.” 

I look around and see a couple traders standing beside the path. The one who spoke is Sperat: an arrogant fool who lay with Somos a few times before I made my intentions known. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Barian launch himself at Sperat, driving the smaller usiminax into the wall behind him. 

“Barian!” I shout. 

“You want to make comments, you shit? You want to blab your hideous mouth? He’s worth ten of you, you shit!” 

“Barian! Let him go.” I shout again, putting more command in my voice. Barian pushes Sperat against the wall again then backs off, but his wings are still open and his crest is still up. He mutters “yes, sir” and returns to my side. 

“Wonderful to see how the Guard protects Eneroo’s citizens,” Sperat sneers, shaking his wings. 

“It was a sanctioned mission, Sperat,” I say. “Let it go or take it up with Council.” 

“Yes, all your missions are sanctioned now, aren’t they Lord Kingsmate?” 

I peer at him, knowing that I’m not understanding his true meaning. “I do as my king and Council bid me.”

“Indeed. Good day.” Sperat and his cronies walk away. 

I wait until they’ve rounded the corner before I turn back to Barian. “What in Nature was that about, Barian? You know the traders never like those missions.” 

The last time there had been a monarch on the breeding grounds, several usiminax returned to Eneroo frustrated, saying there had been too much competition and they hadn’t even had a chance to get the monarch’s attention. It meant that there were too many adults ready to breed and population control was needed. The best way to control the population is to kill usiminax in trading caravans because it doesn’t require attacking a fortified hive, and has the added benefit of getting the caravan’s goods for Eneroo. Traders don’t like the practice because they’ve often had dealings with those sacrificed to the greater good and they think it puts them at higher risk of retaliation. They’re not wrong about the risk of retaliation, but I keep Eneroo’s caravans well-guarded. 

“He’s just got his blood up from the fight, Lord,” Anka says.

“Sperat is a smug, backstabbing shit, sir,” Barian fumes, his wings still part way open. 

“I’ll give you that he’s irritating, but he’s not worth the trouble.” 

Anka turns to Barian, squeezing his upper arm, “Bar, I’ll see Lord Corbin to the healer. You should go take a bath and get something to eat.” 

Barian turns to point at her, “Don’t tell him!” 

Anka glances at me. “You smell, Bar, and you need to cool off. Go bathe and eat. You’re not on duty until tomorrow. Go find someone to lie with.” 

“Consider that an order, Barian.” Barian finally turns to me and has the presence of mind to look embarrassed and close his wings. 

“I - yes, sir.” He salutes and takes off, flying towards his home. Watching him, my vision blurs for a second and I take my hand off my wound to see that it is covered in blood. 

“Damn.” 

“Sir, can you make it to the healers?” Anka is beside me, touching my arm. 

“Yes, of course,” I shrug her off and start walking again. “What are you not supposed to tell me?” 

Anka sighs and shakes her head. “There are … some rumors, sir. … About you. And King Somos. We’re pretty sure Sperat started them but your former admirers are certainly helping to spread them. Barian has been adamant that you don’t need to know about them because they’re stupid and will just upset you.” 

“I’m not that easily upset.” 

“I know, sir. Barian’s right that the rumors are stupid and clearly false. Kalor and I agreed with him that it wasn’t worth bothering you about.”

I want to ask what the rumors are but we make it to the healers’ quarters then, and Cyril, the old master healer, ushers me inside and onto a table. I wince through Cyril removing the blood-soaked thistle down and cleaning the wound. He starts to hand me a vial of painkiller and I shake my head at it. 

“I don’t need that.” 

“Don’t be an idiot, I’m going to stitch you.” 

“I know. Just do it. I don’t want my head muddled.” 

“With due respect, Lord Kingsmate, you’re an idiot.” 

“Anka is about to tell me something that will make me angry. That will be enough of a distraction.” 

“Sir…” Anka grimaces. 

“What are the rumors, Anka?” 

Anka and Cyril exchange a glance and Cyril motions her to continue. He gets his needle and thread. Anka takes a deep breath. 

“The rumor is that King Somos only mated with you because you threatened his other suitors and gave him no choice in the matter. Sperat is saying you only wanted to be the kingsmate because you could use the position to manipulate the king and give more power to the Guard and yourself.” 

I lay there motionless, my mouth hanging open, barely aware of Cyril sewing my wound shut. I was wrong: I’m not angry. I’m just stunned and confused. 

“Do - do you believe that?” I finally manage. 

“No one with half a brain believes it, Corbin,” Cyril grumbles. 

“Of course I don’t believe it, sir! None of your people do. Sperat and the others, they’re just jealous.” 

“I never threatened anyone. I pushed Sperat in the market once but I didn’t threaten him.” 

“I know that, sir. Everyone who knows you knows you love the king. But you and he are so proper and formal in public, if people only see you together at Council, it’s easier for them to believe. And-“ 

She is cut off as the door bangs open and Somos strides in. “Lieutenant Anka, leave please.” 

“Yes, Highest.” She bows quickly and hurries out. 

“Cyril, are you done?” 

“No, but you can touch him with me here.” 

Somos chokes on a laugh as he crosses the rest of the way to me. 

“And you wonder why there are rumors,” Cyril mutters. Then Somos is holding the back of my head and pressing our cheeks and noses together, purposely mingling our scents on our faces. I close my eyes and inhale deeply, loving him with every fiber of my being. Finally he gently touches my eyes with his nose then pulls away. 

“Cyril?” 

“Yes, Highest?” 

“He’ll be alright?” 

“Yes, Highest. No fighting or drilling for two weeks, but otherwise fine. It’s not that deep.” 

Somos rests his forehead on my chest and gives a long exhale. “Thank Nature.” 

I stroke the back of his neck. “I’m fine, Som. I’m fine.” 

Somos picks his head up. “The next time you return from a mission ‘fine,’ tell whoever you send to report out to accurately describe your injury instead of just repeating that it’s ‘very minor,’ but refusing to elaborate.” 

“I love you, Somos,” I say quietly. 

“I love you too, you gorgeous fool.” 

It is then that I realize it doesn’t matter what rumors are spread or what anyone says. All that matters is Somos. I will protect the hive because it is his hive. I will protect the people because they are his people, and in another year some of them will be his offspring. Nothing else matters. 


	6. Present Day, Ninth Year of the Reign of King Somos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somos makes a plan.

The Guard was in a defensive breeding year position by the time Corbin, Dennen, and Ygraine returned to the royal apartment. Three squads of guardsmen surrounded the apartment on all sides and Lieutenant Barian stood in the entryway. Barian was one of a select few who would guard the king’s door in this scenario. The door guards were the biggest, strongest guardsmen who were also the best fighters. Each of them had sworn that they would fight to their very last breath before they let an enemy through that door. 

The five guards on the balcony and Barian all saluted Corbin as he landed. Corbin returned the salute and entered the apartment, patting Barian’s shoulder as he passed, Ygraine and Dennen following him. 

“Corbin!” Somos pushed himself to his feet with effort, one hand supporting his belly. “What is going on? Barian said that we’re preparing for war with Nokoloo but didn’t have any other information.”

Corbin glanced around the apartment. “Where are Tyell and Laza?” 

“I sent them away because I didn’t want them to see how worried I was,” Somos said, flicking his tail impatiently. “Corbin, answer me.” 

“Sit down, love,” Corbin sighed. 

“Corbin!” 

Corbin placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “I will tell you all, Highest, I promise. Please sit down.” 

After Somos had been fully briefed, he sat in silence for a minute, one hand resting on the swell of his belly. The king then stirred and shifted in his chair. “Dennen, I want you to fly to Selnaroo. Mother, I need you to fly to Abaloo. Take a couple guards with you, but not so many that you’ll attract notice. You’ll need to fly over the plateau and skirt around the Nokoloo force. When you get there, you are to tell their monarchs that I have personally and urgently requested their presence. If the monarchs will not come, ask them to send their mate or a lord.”

“Highest?” Dennen’s face showed her confusion.

“I am asking them to serve as a neutral third party to witness a transfer of territory.” 

“Som, you’re going to give it to them?!” Corbin asked, aghast. 

“I’m going to waddle out there in front of our mutual trading partners and offer them half the seam. Let Nokoloo reject my offer, swollen with kits as I am, and attack us with Selnaroo and Abaloo watching. If I am to be extorted and have the peace of my breeding interrupted I want the leaders of my allies to see it for themselves.” He looked first to Dennen, then to Ygraine. “You must get them. Settle for no less than a lord. If the monarchs come I will be in their debts.” 

“And whether they attack or not, Nokoloo will suffer all the consequences of their actions,” Ygraine said quietly. 

“Exactly.” 

Dennen bowed to the ground. “I understand, Highest. I  _ will  _ get Selnaroo’s king.” She straightened and left by the balcony. Ygraine stepped forward to nuzzle Somos’ forehead. 

“I obey, my son.” She bowed and left. 

Somos took a deep breath then turned to Corbin. “And you, my love, will need to engage in some more diplomacy.” 

“Can’t someone else do it, Som?” Corbin groaned, flinging himself into a chair. “I really want to kill that emissary.” 

“You just saw me send off my two best diplomats. You’re the kingsmate. It must be you. Tell the emissary that I will meet with her, but given my condition I need time to gather my strength.”

“I could just kill them all?” Corbin suggested hopefully. 

Somos chuckled. “Just you? Against the entire guard of a thirty-generation hive?”

“No, I’d use whatever of our guard wasn’t required to keep you safe.” 

“No, love,” Somos shifted in his seat and massaged the lower side of belly where Corbin supposed one of the kits was moving. “My way is better. It avoids any killing. At least for now.” 

Corbin slid off his chair and moved to crouch in front of Somos. He nuzzled the round belly and laid his forehead against it, feeling a bit of movement inside. Corbin sighed. “I obey, Highest.” 


	7. Third Year of the Reign of King Somos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to Somos' first breeding year.

I land on our balcony in the early evening and nod to the guards stationed there as they salute me. The moment I step inside I am stopped by the smell. It’s Somos, but different. More mellow and mild. Warmer. As I enter the apartment I see Somos’ garliffs devouring the remains of what looks like a huge meal. I feel the corner of my mouth turn up in a smile, as I head to the sitting area. 

That’s where I see him. Light from the setting sun streams in the window and over Somos lying on a couch. His fur has been looking glossier for the last few days, but in this light he looks like he’s glowing. He keeps his eyes closed but smiles as he hears me approach.

“There you are,” I say.

“Here I am.” 

“I was told that you left Council early.”

“Yes. I came home to eat.” 

“Your garliffs seem to be enjoying the remains of a very large meal.” I sit beside him on the couch and see that he is massaging his belly. 

“They are.” 

“This seems to be the most recent in a string of very large meals.”

“Mm. Can garliffs get fat? You wouldn’t think so, given the exoskeleton, but maybe it grows?”

“I believe you’ve also been more tired than normal for the last several evenings.”

“You believe correctly.”

“And your fur has been particularly shiny lately.” 

“So observant is my mate.” 

“And it’s the Third Year of your reign.” 

“It is.”

“Somos.” I need to hear it from him. 

“Yes, my love?” 

“Has it started?” 

He finally opens his eyes, then takes one of my hands and presses it to his lower abdomen. I feel it immediately: a firm round mass the size of my palm. Tears well in my eyes. “Oh, Somos,” I say. His brood pouch has started to swell. 

It’s not a surprise. He’s right on schedule and I never doubted him, but the fact of it - feeling the onset of his breeding under my hand - makes me strangely emotional. 

Through his First Year as king I watched him choke down the royal serum week after week. I rubbed his back while he struggled against the nausea to keep it down, then held him through the burning pain as the serum gradually transformed his body. 

The feathers of his crest were the most obvious outward change. Within a month of his coronation his crest feathers had doubled in length and begun to stand on end, forming his crown. But that wasn’t the only visual change. His hips got wider, making the formerly straight line from ribs to knee into a curve. His fur got a little softer and he lost some muscle definition. Though the muscle loss could have been due to spending most of his time sitting on a throne instead of flying around the continent on trading missions. I had thought him beautiful as a male and was unprepared for how he would take my breath away as a monarch. 

Male, female. These are remnants from the time when we bred like animals, before we had monarchs. It’s hard to imagine it. Sex for the purpose of reproduction, instead of love, pleasure, stress-relief, and comfort. Who we could mate with limited by who we would reproduce with. Each female being burdened with pregnancy if she wanted to reproduce. Kits coming every year, all over a hive, impossible to adequately protect and plan for. It’s amazing our species survived long enough to evolve past that madness. Nature is truly glorious for allowing us to evolve monarchs. 

As I sit beside Somos on the couch with my hand on his belly, I shudder a little at the thought of him going to the breeding grounds. I can’t go with him, I can’t even send others to guard him: no one from our hive may go to the grounds when our monarch is breeding. 

I remember how it was for the last king’s breedings. His appetite became enormous, as he put on weight to support the miraculous task of gestating a clutch of kits. After a month, he left for the breeding grounds, the pheromones pouring off him in waves. The smell was repellant to all from our hive, but wildly attractive to adults from other hives, and they had flocked to the breeding grounds to meet him. When the king returned two days later, his belly was already swollen and he slept for days straight before emerging from his apartments again. He wouldn’t fly after that, and my mind reels at the thought of not flying for nearly a year. That monarchs do not go mad from it is part of the miracle. 

I don’t know how the birth goes: I was never in a position to attend since I have no medical training and was not going to parent a kit. But Somos attended for the last several times his predecessor gave birth, and the healers know what they’re doing, so I suppose I’m not worried. 

Somos reaches up to my chin and pulls me down so he can nuzzle my cheeks. “Thinking too much, love,” he murmurs. “I’ll be fine.” 

He’s right. I know he’s right. Monarch after monarch after monarch has done this successfully in every hive in the known world. But I know he will have discomfort, even pain. He will be vulnerable in a way he never has been before. It sets my teeth on edge. Makes me want to bundle him into our nest and bar the door and never let him out. Which is ridiculous. I knew what I signed up for when I told him that I wanted to be his kingsmate. I knew what it meant when I fell in love with the prince. I take a breath and nuzzle his neck. “What can I do for you?” I ask him. 

“Hm. Nothing right now. Just hold me.” 

I stretch out beside him and wrap him in my arms, draping a wing over us both, and I watch his perfect face while he dozes. 


	8. Present Day, Ninth Year of the Reign of King Somos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resolution.

Somos was tired and his back ached badly. The walk down to his throne room - he hadn’t flown since his return from the breeding grounds months earlier - had left him completely winded even though he had gone slowly and held on to Lieutenant Barian’s arm. Of course, he wanted the usiminax waiting in the throne room to see just how vulnerable he was, but he had hoped that more of his discomfort would be for show. 

Barian seemed to think Somos was a ripe fruit that could burst if handled too roughly, and was exceedingly careful to be sure he did not come into contact with the king’s swollen belly at all. Somos suspected that while part of the concern was for his condition, part was surely fear of what Corbin’s reaction would be should Somos imply that Barian had been too familiar with him. 

The guard on duty at the entrance to the throne room was born of Somos’ first clutch, and he smiled warmly at her. “Mira, my dear.” Somos paused, trying to catch his breath as the guard bowed to him. “They’re inside? From Selnaroo and Abaloo?”

“Yes, Highest.” 

“Good. Announce me, please, dear.” 

Mira bowed again quickly, then stepped into the throne room. “Announcing the Great King Somos of Eneroo, Ninth Year of his reign!” She shouted, then stepped out of the king’s way with a bow. 

Somos waddled forward, into the well-lit hall. 

Twenty minutes later it was over. Under the withering glares of the King of Selnaroo and the Queensmate of Abaloo, the emissary had quickly accepted Somos’ offer, then been escorted out by Barian. As Somos reclined in his throne, one hand rubbing slow circles over the swell of his belly, he listened as his guests excoriated the Queen of Nokoloo. 

“We should be thanking you, King Somos, for showing us what a serpent she is! If she had gotten away with this she may have come for me when I’m breeding next year!” Selnaroo’s king spluttered indignantly, one hand unconsciously pressing to his own belly. 

The Queensmate of Abaloo looked carefully at Somos, then glanced at Corbin who was hovering beside the throne. “We should let you get back to your nest, King Somos. You must be exhausted after this madness. And I must inform my mate what has transpired here today.”

“Yes, thank you,” Somos drew himself up a bit, “this has been quite tiring. Before you leave I would ask one thing of you.”

“Please ask,” said the King of Selnaroo. 

“I can assure you that this will not be the last … interaction between my hive and the Queen of Nokoloo. I ask only that you stay out of whatever comes next.”

The gaze of both guests flicked to Corbin briefly. “You have my word, King Somos. I intend to have my Lord of the Trading Corps reevaluate our existing contracts with Nokoloo immediately, but other than that I will take no action.”

“And I shall inform my Queen of your request, but I cannot imagine that she would intervene, at least not on Nokoloo’s side.” 

“Thank you. I am in both of your hives’ debts.” 

They both gave respectful nods, and left. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Corbin flew through the night sky, Nokoloo Hive appearing on the horizon. Before he and Anka had left Eneroo, they had covered themselves with black charcoal mixed with animal fat so they would blend into the night sky, and the shadows of the Queen of Nokoloo’s home. 

Corbin’s thoughts strayed to Somos, knowing that he would be awake, probably pacing the apartment, waiting for Corbin to return. Corbin sighed. Somos needed the sleep. It was only a month since he had given birth to twelve healthy, perfect kits, and presented them to their parents. Only a week since the king had regained enough strength to leave the nest, and he hadn’t yet felt strong enough to fly. 

Corbin had been torn between his desire to stay with and care for his mate, and his desire for revenge. Ultimately, revenge won out since Somos wanted it too. “If she is assassinated now, in her First Year, Nokoloo will replace her quickly and their breeding schedule will only be delayed by a year. The sooner you do it, the better,” he had insisted. 

And so Corbin flew, spear on his back, three wickedly sharp knives on each hip. He would protect his hive, he would protect his king, he would protect his love. 

**Author's Note:**

> A while back I ended up learning a bit about the reproductive cycle of bees, and - separately - how seahorses reproduce. And the combination of those things got me to the basic idea for the usiminax. And then a beekeeper I know told me that when his bees get too aggressive, he has to kill the queen to get them to settle down, and that got me to something resembling this plot. Please know that I am not a biologist, and I have no idea if what I've imagined here is even remotely possible. 
> 
> If you liked this story and are interested in reading more about the usiminax, please let me know in the comments or come find me on tumblr @themirokai. I have a lot more written and could get it ready for prime time if people want to read it. Seriously, even if you find this a while after I post it, I would love to hear from you. 
> 
> Also, this idea and this story have been knocking around my head and my Google Docs for, literally, years, and the comments and positive feedback that I've received on my fanfic here gave me the confidence to finish the story and post it. So if you're one of the people who has left kudos or comments on my prior work THANK YOU.


End file.
